Rise of the Super Sonic Brothers
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: When Knuckles sneaks something into the punch during a Halloween party, things get turned upside down as the Sonic Team wind up in the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mario Brothers end up on Mobius. How will they get home? And how do they have their counterparts' powers?


**Tloj: Happy Halloween! Here's a party to celebrate!**

* * *

Ah, Halloween! The time of year where someone picks up the courage to dress up in ridiculous get-ups to show how awesome they are! And some even have the gall to create parties in which to display these horrid pieces of drag to friends and family alike! Who's the unlucky fellow to host that party this year? Unfortunately for him, Tails was that unlucky soul.

Then again, he had figured out how to bring Cosmo back from the dead, and she had insisted that they throw a costume party, and he couldn't very well say no to his now one-month-now girlfriend (Plus it was October, and nobody had seized the courage to plan the annual costume party yet, so he was pretty much stuck).

And so, he was the unfortunate soul to invite friends and family to his house/lab for a Halloween costume party. He had invited the S team (Sonic , Silver, and Shadow) and their corresponding girls (Since Sonic is very adamant about calling Amy his girlfriend), Amy, Blaze, and Maria (The latter he had also brought back to life, as Shadow had seen him revive Cosmo and had worked day and night to have his old friend back. But that's another story.), the Chaotix (Meaning Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy), and anyone else that had time and a horrifically tacky costume.

* * *

Tails paced back and forth in front of the bathroom, pausing every once in a while to listen for anyone approaching the door to his house. He said aloud, "C'mon, Cosmo! People are going to start showing up, and my costume is in there!"

He heard Cosmo reply, "If they come, then they're an hour early!"

Tails responded back, "Yes, but this is your first Halloween party on Mobius. It's different from in space. It's custom to come early to start the party so that the prompt-comers arrive when the party's at full steam."

He heard Cosmo shuffle around before the door unlocked and she stepped out in a lab coat, a sky blue dress, and glasses. Tails paused to admire her before saying, "Be sure that the punch tastes okay."

Cosmo smiled and responded, "I'll make sure everything's ready. Go put on your costume!"

Tails smiled back at her and went into the bathroom.

Cosmo walked down the stairs as she heard the door being knocked. She opened the door, and the Chaotix greeted her. Knuckles walked in dressed as a Yoshi as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill you when we get back home, Vector." He growled.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy walked in dressed as Toads, and Vector replied, "Hey, you didn't want to be a Toad!"

Knuckles's knuckles cracked as he said heatedly, "I thought you meant an actual freaking frog, you fraggin' 'gator!"

Espio picked that moment to speak up. "Toads aren't frogs. There's a difference. Also, Vec's a croc. Not an alligator."

Charmy piped up, "And I'm a bee!"

A vein appeared on Knuckles's neck as he said rather calmly, "Yes Charmy, we have established that the first five times you said that."

Charmy appeared offended as he retorted, "Well excuse me for having ADHD!"

Cosmo giggled as she let them in. They all congregated at the punch bowl and continued arguing as the door knocked again.

Cosmo opened the door, and her mouth dropped.

Knuckles just happened to look in the general direction of the door at the same time, and his mouth dropped too.

Rouge stepped in wearing a very revealing costume representing a Birdo. She sauntered up to Knuckles and said, "Why, hey there, Knuckie. What a surprise that our costumes go hand in hand!"

Knuckles said through clenched teeth, "You even told Rouge what I was wearing?!"

Vector said defensively, "She asked!"

It was right there that Knux's poor nose gave out and started bleeding as he sank to the ground in a dead faint.

At that moment, Tails came down the stairs looking as much as Professor E. Gadd as you could imagine. He paused halfway down the stairs when he saw Knuckles passed out on the floor, but wasn't at all surprised at what Rouge was wearing. He walked the rest of the way and reached into his coat, pulling a small vial and opening it. He held it under Knux's nose, and he shot into the roof like a rocket.

He landed on his back and roared, "What the hell was that, Tails?!"

Tails closed the vial as he responded, "Liquid Jalapeño."

It was then that Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Maria, and Blaze walked in. Sonic and Shadow were dressed as Mario and Luigi, respectively. Silver was dress in a similar outfit, sporting an orange shirt and cap instead of green or red, and a D on the cap. Amy, Maria, and Blaze were dressed up as Princesses Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina respectively.

Sonic whistled and said, "Wow, it's a Mario Party!"

Everyone except Amy and himself groaned at the joke; Amy instead laughed with him.

Tails looked at Silver and asked, "Say, who are you supposed to be?"

Silver answered, "I'm Dave. You know, the third Mario Brother."

Tails nodded politely and whispered to Cosmo, "He says he's the third Mario Brother. Is there a third Mario?"

Cosmo shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Cream and Cheese walked in dressed as a Toadette and another Toad, greeting everybody.

It was then that the feeling of happiness was sucked out of the room. Metal Sonic and Eggman walked in, dressed as Metal Mario and Bowser. Metal Knuckles and Shadow Android were also there, dressed as Wario and Waluigi.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver jumped into fighting stances as Shadow growled, "What are you doing here, Eggman?"

Eggman looked slightly offended, retorting, "What? Not Eggman and his robots?"

Silver responded, "Metal Sonic received an invitation."

Eggman looked at Metal Sonic, who, if he had a movable face, would probably look smug and stick his tongue at his master.

Eggman looked back and replied, "Foxboy invited friends, family, and anyone who has time and a tacky costume. It's on the flier!" He held out a flier.

Everyone looked at Tails, who looked sheepish as he confessed, "That's what it says."

Eggman continued haughtily, "And It just so happens that I have nothing planned until Saturday!"

Sonic paused and asked, "Hey, why are you planning to attack us on a Saturday?"

Eggman answered, "Because you all will be doing stuff, because it's a Saturday. And as Metal Knuckles and Shadow Android keep graciously reminding me, nothing is worse that something ruining your weekend."

Metal Knuckles pointed out, "It's true, you know!"

Eggman said, "So, no diabolical plans today."

Silver looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Promise?"

Eggman looked back and him and retorted, "You're aware that you're asking a maniac whose words are usually based on a lie anyways to promise, right?"

Silver growled, "Of course it sounds stupid if you say it like that! But that makes it entirely your fault for making it sound stupid! So there!"

Eggman had to stop and think about the nonsense Silver had just said, but he said anyways, "Yes, yes, whatever. Nothing villainously evil today."

Sonic and Silver relaxed as Shadow stepped out of his fighting stance, although becoming no less tense.

Eggman looked at Silver and asked, "Who are you supposed to be, anyway?"

Silver looked insulted and answered, "Geez, does nobody know?! I'm Dave, the third Mario Brother!"

And so, the party began.

They played various Halloween party games, including bobbing for apples, pumpkin pie eating contests, Monster Mashing, and various other things. Sometime after Cosmo refilled the punch bowl, Knuckles snuck something into it, and the drunk partying began. That includes karaoke, various dances, and the limbo. And off into the night they partied, one by one passing out from drunkness.

* * *

Silence reigned in the house for a good five minutes before the door opened and two hedgehogs came in, one silver and one gold, and looked around.

"Aw! We missed the party!" groaned the silver one.

The gold one spied the punch and said, "At least there's some punch left," as he gave himself and his brother a cup. They drank it and dropped.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Sonic groaned as he woke. He held his head as he stumbled down the steps and stepped into the bathroom. He noted that he was still wearing his costume, but did nothing to remove it. He grabbed his toothbrush and paused. Didn't he pass out at Tails' house?

He shrugged and brushed his teeth, before he stopped and looked at his toothbrush. It was a bright red. He dropped it with a jolt as he finally fully awakened. He looked around and saw that it wasn't his bathroom. He ran down the hallway and into the living room. This wasn't his house!

He threw open the door and ran outside. He looked around and saw Peach's Castle in the distance. He said the only thing he could think of at that moment.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Shadow rushed out of the house and growled, "What the hell's going on?!"

He paused when he saw that they weren't even remotely on Mobius anymore.

He blinked once. He blinked again. Then he simply said, "Well darn; I didn't get to go trick or treating last night."

* * *

**Tloj: Oh Shadow! You so silly! Mario is owned by Nintendo, Sonic is owned by Sega, I own the story and Dave, and Reagan owns the two shiny bros.**


End file.
